Why's Amy So Mean?
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: AU where the show never happened. The yearly talent show is coming up and Sammy goes through the auditions. There's only one way she can think of to stand up to Amy...songfic of Taylor Swift's "Mean". Please review!


**A/N: Okay, so I've listened to this song way too much, and I'm really unsatisfied with the way the writers wrote the twins' subplot in TDPI. So I'm writing an AU songfic:**

**There's a talent show, and Sammy is reaching her breaking point with Amy's abuse. Maybe a certain song will be able to get through to her...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. I do not own anything by Taylor Swift...although I wish I wrote this one...**

**Update: I have had to remove the lyrics. Please look up "Mean" by Taylor Swift on YouTube and listen to it while reading for a better understanding of the story.**

Every year, the high school scheduled a talent show. Most of the students thought it was juvenile, but they were forced to watch – or participate in – it anyway. Those who didn't care what anyone else thought and actually liked it went ahead and auditioned – usually fifty would try out, and twenty acts would each go through to the actual show, followed by a winner and two runner-ups being announced.

But it was that time of year again. Amy and her friends were talking about how stupid it was when another girl suddenly ran up and wrote her name down on the list. Amy didn't notice, but her friend Lisa did.

"Hey, Amy!" her friend smirked. "Did you see? Samey wrote her name down on the talent show list!"

Amy shrugged. "Whatever. She'll never get through to the actual show." She gave a sigh. "Although that's kind of sad. It would be so much fun to see her embarrass herself in front of the whole school."

Amy's twin sister didn't have the heart to turn and correct them. It wouldn't make any difference if she told anyone to call her Sammy. She was "Samey" to everyone, be they adults or teenagers. Sometimes, Amy even called her "Spareamy", which truly made her feel worthless.

When her day for auditioning came, Sammy got through, and practised in her room every night from then on, blocking the sound as best she could. She didn't want Amy to discover what she was practising. She'd been horrible enough when Sammy got through, and she needed her talent to be a complete surprise. To keep it a secret, though, she kept using decoys. _Amy_ occassionally managed to hear her, but she never heard the right practise.

Finally, the day came. Sammy waited backstage as the thirteenth item played itself out, feeling nervous. It didn't help that the MC called her "Samey" when introducing her.

Finally, it was time. Sammy stepped onto the stage and spoke into the mic.

"Um, hi everyone. I want to dedicate this song to my sister, Amy. I didn't write it, but...I feel that this is our relationship. So...enjoy."

Whispers rippled around the auditorium. They couldn't believe that Sammy could sing, let alone well. Amy just smirked, waiting for her sister to make a mess of her song. Sammy blushed, but she was determined to do her song and prove that she could do something.

The first few bars played of the karaoke track, and Sammy began singing a Taylor Swift song.

Whispers broke out again, and this time, Sammy heard them and smiled.

"She's _amazing!_"

"Are you sure that's not Amy?"

"She wouldn't dedicate those kind of lyrics to herself. It can't be Amy!"

Amy herself was shocked into silence. Sure, she knew perfectly well that she'd never treated Sammy like a sister, but her twin had never called her out on it, not once.

Sammy spotted Amy in the crowd as she sang, and smiled, fixing her eyes on the blonde with the mole. She'd never felt this powerful in her life.

Sammy stopped looking only at Amy, and the older twin could breathe easily again. But a foreign feeling tugged at her as her sister sang, emotion in her words.

Amy didn't want to watch, but her eyes stayed frozen on the stage. Even if she'd been able to look away, she wouldn't have been able to block out Sammy's voice. She didn't want to feel this way. She was scared. No one had ever called her out on anything before, and suddenly, shy submissive Sammy was singing it to her.

Sammy noticed how quiet the auditorium was. The backing music was strong, but her voice sounded very loud. But she didn't mind. She glanced at Amy again, and felt satisfaction. She could tell Amy knew what she was trying to tell her. But she hadn't finished.

A few students looked around at Amy, who looked the picture of horror. The lyrics clearly hit home for her. She looked terrified.

Amy tore her eyes away from Sammy, tears starting to fill her eyes. The words echoed through her mind, "liar", "pathetic", "alone"...these were the words she'd told Sammy she was all her life. Up until now, she'd thought Sammy had believed her. What had changed?

Sammy smirked to herself. Would Amy believe it if Sammy had told her about her e-pal?

Amy looked up again. Sammy smiled one more time, and looked Amy in the eye as she sang the last line.

"_**Why you gotta be so mean?"**_

The other students cheered. They went wild. They still called her Samey, but she didn't care. They'd loved her song. She didn't win, but she was the runner-up, and that was good enough for her. And she'd gotten through to Amy.

That afternoon, while she was sitting on the deck, Amy joined her. "Sammy?" she said.

The younger twin jumped. Amy never called her by her real name. "Yes, Amy?"

"Where'd you get the idea to sing that song?"

"Oh.." Sammy's eyes flickered around. "I have an e-pal. Her name's Zoey, and she used to let people push her around. So she inspired me."

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you wanted." Amy told her bluntly. "But as long as you never embarrass me like that again, I'll try to be nicer to you."

Sammy frowned. "I embarrassed you?"

"What, would you like it if someone called you mean and a liar and pathetic in front of the whole school."

Sammy shrugged. "I see your point. But I'm not planning on a repeat performance. I'm just happy you understand now." She suddenly gave her sister a hug. "I don't hate you, sis."

Amy hesitated, but returned the hug. "I guess, for a twin sister, you're not so bad. Just don't tell anyone I said, so, okay?"

"Sure, Amy."

**I hope that didn't feel too OOC. And yes, Sammy and Zoey are e-pals. In this version, the show doesn't exist, but I always felt like insecure Zoey was a bit like Sammy – quiet, underconfident...then she did her Commando Zoey stuff and since then, although she went back to being nice-girl Zoey, she retained that confidence. So yeah.**

**Please, please review!**


End file.
